


3 AM

by LokiLoser (RowanRiordan)



Series: Take Me Back verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, CEO Tony, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, FrostIron - Freeform, Homeless!Loki, Jealousy, Loki banished to Earth, M/M, No Arc Reactor, Post-Iron Man 3, Stoner!Loki, Take Me Back fic, Tony's retired, media attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanRiordan/pseuds/LokiLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you."</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You look like shit... but I miss you too."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my dialogue fic 'Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?' because I felt like it needed more. 
> 
> Based off the song of the same name, by Arctic Monkeys.

_Unless you're Mika or Tony, hang the fuck up right now. -beep-_

"Hey, Loki, it's Tony... you probably knew that. Fuck, um, hey... about the other day I just... nevermind." 

\---

Loki sighed, clutching the phone to his chest. 

"That dude call you back finally?" Mika  sat across from him, packing another bowl. Loki nodded numbly, his cold fingers digging into the holes in his sweater. 

"Yeah." His tongue felt heavy and his mind was numb. 

_He called back._

_He cares._

_But he regretted it._

"You wanna get fucked up?" Mika offered him the pipe, sitting crosslegged on the plywood floor.

 

"Yeah."

\---

_Leave a message at the tone. -beep-_

"Tony... I got you're message. And I know what you're gonna say right now... cuz I'm fucking flying man... I miss you... wish you were here baby... HEY if you wanna talk though, I guess you'll have to catch me tomorrow or something... fuck you're probably asleep, it's so fucking late. Call me tomorrow, please. I promise I'll pick up this time." 

\---

"You don't fucking understand! I need minutes on my phone right now! I can pay you back in like two hours just... please." 

The guy at the cart shook his head, cocking his hip aggressively. 

"No way, fuckhead. You give me the money now or you get the fuck out." Loki's face fell and he sighed, pressing the phone to his chest with both hands for a second. 

"Fine." He muttered, stalking away from the man. "Fucking stoner..." The guy spat from behind him. He ignored it, searching down the street for someone else that could refill his phone. 

_Tony's going to call today. What if I miss him? What if he thinks I'm avoiding him? What if-_

"Loki?" He froze suddenly, sure his brain was playing tricks on him at the sound of the familiar voice. 

"Oh my god, Loki." Turning slowly, he was met by the face of the man he'd been yearning for for weeks. Tony stood there, his phone in one hand and a newspaper in the other, clad in a dove grey suit. He reached up and pulled off his sunglasses, his face a mask of disbelief.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Loki looked himself up and down self-conciously and shrugged at his torn sweater and patched jeans.

"I got evicted from my apartment a few months ago." He could feel himself shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

"No shit. Wow..." Tony ran his hand over his hair and his jaw worked in that way people's do when they try to hide their shock. 

"Mr. Stark!" Down the road, Tony's driver called to him. 

"I gotta go..." The man trailed off, looking at Loki again and gritting his teeth quietly. 

"I miss you." He said it suddenly, with such earnest, hoping, just for a moment, for that glimmer of love he wanted so much. Tony's shoulders tensed and he dropped his hands to his sides. 

"You look like shit... but I miss you too." He waved slightly as he turned away, jogging away down the street to his car. Just before getting in, he turned around and waved, miming a phone against his ear and mouthed 'call me' to his former lover. 

Loki smiled, leaning back against the wall of the alley he'd ducked into after Tony had left and thought about that for a long time. 

\---

_Leave a message after the to- -click-_

"Hey, Tony it's Loki... you uh, wanted me to call... I got minutes on my phone finally! I probably shouldn't waste them on a voicemail should I? 

I miss you, Tony... I-- 

I want to come home." 

 

 

_"Then come home, idiot."_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment!


End file.
